prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Faroe Islands
'Basics' The Faroe Islands, also called the Faeroes, is an archipelago between the Norwegian Sea and the North Atlantic, about halfway between Norway and Iceland. Its area is about 1,400 km2 with a population of around 50,000. They are an autonomous country within the Danish Realm. The Faroe Islands have two mobile providers: * Føroya Tele (ver) * Hey (by Vodafone '''Faroe) Today there is nationwide coverage in the Faroe Islands and even the most remote villages have mobile phone service. 2G is on 900 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, 4G/LTE started in 2014 on 1800 MHz (Band 3). The GSM mobile network was introduced in 1998 to the Faroe Islands and since 2006 it has been the sole mobile technology in use. The national telephone company was privatized in 1998 and today works under the name Føroya Tele / Faroese Telecom. In 1999, a second telephone company called Kall was formed. Kall was taken over by Vodafone in 2008 and is now marketed as Hey. Be aware that the Faroe Islands are '''not '''part of the EU, nor the EEA, where from 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. So roaming rates on European SIM cards are '''not capped or regulated in the country and can be much higher. Better buy a local SIM card instead. Exceptions to this rule are some Vodafone SIM cards from Iceland and the UK where the Faroe Islands are included in their European home roaming zone at no additional cost. The local currency Faroese króna (kr., FOK) given in the article is linked 1:1 to the Danish krone (DKK). 'Føroya Tele (ver)' Føroya Tele (or Faroese Telecom, FT) is the public telco of the islands owned by the govenment. Since 2014 they branded their mobile products as ver. ' It's the market leader and has the best national coverage. It covers the population with 2G and 3G (list of communities with 3G) and reaches 99.7% already by 4G/LTE in 2017. 'Availability Føroya Tele prepaid starter kit can be purchased at the tourist information centre in Vágar Airport, close to the main entrance. Starter kit gives you 2 GB of data and 25 DKK airtime for 97 DKK. Additionally, you can get their SIM card online (in Faroese only), in their Teleshops and many supermarkets and petrol stations in these denominations: * no data per month: 157 kr * 6 GB for a month: 247 kr * 16 GB for a month: 297 kr * 26 GB for a month: 347 kr Longer validities are available for surcharges. SIM card needs to be activate by sending an SMS message. Instructions are in English and are found at the back of the package. For a 100 kr surcharge to their monthly plans you can add free roaming in the EU/EEA. Online you can add credit of 100, 300, 500 or 1000 kr paid by credit card. 'Data feature packs' For more data, one of the following add-on packs need to be purchased only online here by international credit card (Visa or MasterCard). Fill in phone number, credit card data and select data package check all boxes and confirm at clicking "Keyp". It automatically converts into a data package valid for 30 days. *2 GB: 50 kr *5 GB: 100 kr *10 GB: 130 kr 'More info' *APN, username and password: internet *Website in Faroese only: http://www.ft.fo/ 'Hey' (by''' Vodafone Faroe) Vodafone Faroe took over Kall in 2008 and is now the 2nd operator on the Faroe Islands. They offer 4G/LTE coverage in the capital area and in other major populated areas. The rest of the Faroe Islands is only within 3G or 2G coverage. In 2018 they partly rebranded and now market their mobile phone products under the 'Hey '''lable. It has a lower coverage, but lower prices too. 'Availability The prepaid starter kit is offered at petrol stations and grocery stores around the country. You can also get it from the Vodafone stores in SMS (= shopping mall in Tórshavn) or in Saltangará (locator). You can also get their starter pack at the airport and on board the Norrøna ferry. With your initial SIM card purchase of 250 kr you will be given 229 kr credit and 5 GB data. Top-ups can be made online by international credit card. Check data and credit balances by texting "sum" to 1990. 'Data rates' Default rate is 0.15 kr per MB. Your data will always stay on this rate. Top-ups of 50, 100 and 200 kr are available and valid for 6 months. There is only one special top-up called Talutíð serkort ''for 229 kr to get 250 kr credit and 5 GB data extra valid for 1 month for a better data rate. 'More information''' *APN: gprs.fo *Website in English: https://hey.fo/english Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:10/18